


What Are WE DOING?!

by beckysue_bonner, briget_bee, dirtydiana139



Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Feels, Heartbreak, Hook-Up, Repata baby, Rosilla baby, Slow Burn, VICLEY SEX, Vicley Baby, patronage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/pseuds/briget_bee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/pseuds/dirtydiana139
Summary: Best described as a MULTI-FANDOM fic primarily in AU (with some canoncompliance, with a heavy emphasis on current events (activism, 'wokeness',social justice and the serious threat from far-right terrorists;  where we take thestories depends on where KV and SR 'take' take the series. Vic and Lucaswill be a 'staple', as well as Andy and Sullivan (don't forget MARINA-we haven't!)..There's also ROSILLA (Villa and Rosie from Rosewood), REPATA (Zapata-Reade) andJELLER (The Wellers) both from BlindspotThe other fandoms TBA
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Jack Gibson (past hook-up), Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa, Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Travis Montgomery/Emmett Dixon, Victoria Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 36
Kudos: 48





	1. Station 19-Surrera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [sanmartro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmartro/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU of "Satelitte Of Love" Season 3, Ep 7 Station 19 (some canon from Into  
> The Woods, + Ice Ice Baby) The talk between Andy and Robert doesn't go so well

Andy Herrera hesitates outside of BC Sullivan's office door; starts to knock,  
pulls her hand back, then steels herself and completes the action. After she's  
invited in, she shuts the door and faces her boss. "Can we... talk? It's about...us.  
Sullivan nods in the affirmative. "I, um, I know that I shut you down the other day...and  
I regret doing that. I wish now that I had given you the opportunity to speak your piece;  
I'm sorry...so, that's the first part. The second part isn't...isn't so easy."

"Just say it." Andy looks at him with a sense of dread: _HE KNOWS_ ...

Her stomach is suddenly queasy, and she pushes down a growing sense of panic. Still, she pushes on.  
"I've been sleeping with Jack."

" _SLEEPING_ with Jack Bishop...so...you and he are getting PLENNY REST? (plenty of rest) No  
issues with fatigue?" He's devastated by having his suspicions confirmed.

"Don't be...please don't be like that", Andy whispers. A pair of tears escape her eyes. "WE'D broken up;  
I blamed you for YOUR PROMOTION; for my NON PROMOTION...RYAN...and...my dad's sick...SHIT! these  
sound like excuses, I know that...

"REASONS...It's a lot. You have a lot on your plate. And once you have worked it all out, I'll be here.  
The way that you were for me." He sounds so...COLD..

"So...I'll be punished...for being HUMAN; for losing control of my feelings, my emotions: for not  
dealing with my grief and my sadness appropriately...for being angry about not getting Captain,  
my Dad's cancer. For being too angry to hear that you needed me that day. For putting the  
responsibility and blame for all of these negative events on your shoulders. And I suppose that I  
deserve it. But...I'm not going to slee-HAVE SEX with Gibson anymore."

Her heart stutters when he shrugs his big shoulders in response to the last part of her statement.

"I understand that you don't believe me about that. But I'm not."

"Lieutenant: what you do or don't do in your personal life is up to you. Good talk." He begins leafing  
through documents on his desk.

And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on?  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know  
> you were right, believing for so long I'm all out of  
> love, what am I without you I can't be too late to  
> say that I was so wrong


	2. Station 19-Travmett & Surrera)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis gets a surprise at the station early one afternoon: his 'tryst'  
> from the previous night is a firefighter @ the 19! The Assistant Fire  
> Chief's FUCKING SON!
> 
> MORE Vicley
> 
> ADULT LANGUAGE
> 
> SEMI-EXPLICIT MM SEX
> 
> After the previous chapter's angsty type conclusion, some sunshine  
> on the horizon for our lovebirds.
> 
> A meeting a city hall clarifies issues, to include Weasel Boy Dixon, The  
> Vasquez tragedy, and other pending issues (COVID-19)

**EMMETT + TRAVIS**

Travis Montgomery is shooting the breeze with with good friend Victoria Hughes (Ripley),  
polishing one of the fire engines, when the new "probie" walked up...his one-night stand  
from the previous night! _OOOH, SHIT!_ ... **OH SHIT!**  
He managed to 'play' it off until Vic 'reads the vibes' and leaves for another task; then in a  
low voice, challenges the 'new guy': "You're a fucking FIREFIGHTER...at THIS station? It didn't  
occur to you to maybe mention that?!"

"You didn't ask", Emmett Dixon replies, with a smirk.

"This shit is FUNNY to you!?" Travis' eyes flash angrily.

Are we doing this here? C'mon...would it change anything?"

"Well, let's SEE: you are AC Suck 'Em Face's SON...and, you couldn't know this, but this  
Station is known SEATTLE-WIDE, in the FD, at least, as the one where the firefighters can't resist  
sticking DICKS, or STRAPONS, or FINGERS, or TONGUES, or whatever into each other. I'm not sure  
e that another 19 sex-fest is in order."

Emmett doesn't seem convinced. "So...we keep it low."

Snorting, Travis retorts "That's _always_ the fucking _PLAN_ , around  
here..."

**ANDREA + ROBERT**

Outside of the home Herrera and Gibson share, Robert Sullivan waits in his vehicle until  
he sees the male roommate drive away, then strides to the front door and knocks. Andy opens it,  
stands there stoically, saying nothing.

“I apologize. The way that I spoke to you was disrespectful, and un-called for. Undeserved-and I  
apologize.” A small smile from Andrea. “Thank you for that. Come in.”

She goes on to say, “I’ve never felt this way-the way that I feel about you. I can’t help it; I’ve  
given up fighting it. We’re in love, and that’s it.

.

The question now is what do we do about it?”

“It’s ended with Gibson-the sex?”

“Yes. What I told you was the truth. It’s not fair to ANY of us; ME….HIM…YOU. It served a purpose  
though; I realize now that what I want is to be with you. That’s what I need. And I believe that it’s  
what you want and need, too.”

“You’d be correct.”

“Then let me say this: I’M sorry. For using Jack to get back at you. For turning you away when  
you needed me. For closing down, not getting some help. We could start again; let’s do that.  
The past is the past: Lo pasado, pasado. YOU’D BETTER SAY YES; after coming here, and getting  
my hopes up!”

“YES.”

“Bien…what a hostess I am-what about a tour? The kitchen is through there; that’s Jack’s room,  
and here’s MINE…” she opens the door and stands aside, her smile inviting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CITY HALL**

>

Vernoff, Chief Ripley, Battalion Chiefs Sullivan, Frankel, and Martinez, Head of HR Penelope Roque, and  
Assistant To The Mayor Jonna Knowles. Mayor Hendrix’ deep voice commands attention; he’s as tall  
as Sullivan, very well-muscled, and strikingly handsome (every female in the room’s eyes are on him as he  
opens the meeting. Ripley and Sully, are amused-THEY are usually the ones the Women tend to focus on)…

Rip leans over and whispers to his best friend: “I’m re-thinking this new policy-we’d better hope he never  
decides to go after OUR women.”

“True THAT,” the other man agrees.

“Lucas, there are just a few questions Krista and other staff have before we finalize the over-haul of the city’s  
inter-personal relationship policy. Krista?”

Assistant Mayor Vernoff, typically blunt, says: “The timing is a bit coincidental, Chief Ripley.”

(a few in the room exchange sly glances: Vernoff's spouse, LuLu Dunham, is an off-the-books "paid consultant"  
to the Rhimes campaign, as well as an Assistant City Attorney...hmmmm).

“Not really, Ma’am. The study and writing of the proposal took two years. It’s vetted by Federal, State, and  
County, as well as the City Attorney.”

“Alright. Just for clarity: the city has zero liability, as per Tony Blanco’s office, re failing to provide  
a safe and harassment-free workplace?”

“The involved parties sign a statement verifying the relationship was entered into voluntarily,  
with no coercion or quid pro quo. Should the relationship status change, such as the parties go  
their separate ways, a second a second statement t goes into the file, to that effect. This protects both  
parties in case one decides to retaliate or harass the other. It also provides cover for the city.”

“Party #1 can’t let go, for example.”

“Exactly.”

“Second order of business. Rigoberto Vasquez.” Hendrix allows the gravity of the situation  
to sink before continuing.

“The lawsuit by the Vasquez Family has been settled. Not for culpability the city may have;  
the family sued the trucking company carrying the hazardous materials. The death benefit combined  
with settlement payout brings that matter to a close.”

Vernoff asks, “What about Bishop’s actions?”

“Reviewed by myself. The final report should be on your desk by end of day-both Lt. Gibson  
and Firefighter Vasquez assured the Captain that the matter was closed. As a new Captain, I  
determined her error in judgement to be one understandable for a leader with her level of experience.  
My recommendation is to take no action; a verbal warning was placed in her folder for 90 days, to be  
removed if similar or more egregious decisions aren’t repeated”, Sullivan reports.

“I look forward to that.”

“Drop it, Kris”, Hendrix suggests, mildly.

Frankel says, "My battalion is down to dregs on the COVID-19 protocol supplies. We can expect to re-up soon?”

Vernoff says, “I have a call in to Senator Rhimes. Expected call-back is tomorrow morning. She assures me  
that ‘something’ (in quotations) will be done, sooner rather later.”

Ripley, his lips rwisting with distaste, asks, "Dixon, Mr. Mayor?"

"Fighting the dismissal," Vernoff pipes up. "Tony B may have to 'wiggle' a bit to get him out of the FD  
cleanly...buried bodies, and all that."

“Other business?”, Hendrix asks. When no one answers, he says, “Thanks for coming.”

As they depart the conference room, by twos and threes, Vernoff pulls Ripley aside. "How's Julia Karr  
working out?, she wonders.

"Very well. Very satisfactorily."

"Great-I'm who suggested she's be very valuable at the 19.Genteleman."

"She knows, or suspects, about that three way with Jules, Rip," Sullivan warns, when they're alone.

"Warning us away from the Dunham patronage hire," Lucas agrees.

"We fucked the DOG-SHIT out of ol' Jules those couple of times...you don't think she's the snitch?"

"Nah. We need to smoke them out, though. Vernoff likely as spies in all 33 stations."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ANDREA + VIC**

Vic wants to vent to Andy the day after the Critical Incident Briefing. They meet at the Ripley’s residence  
for lunch.

After some small talk, Vic finally asks her question. “How do you feel after your session with Dr.  
Diane?”

“Algo enojada, ves (somewhat angry)”, the Latina admits. “I let it slip about me and Sullivan,  
and she jumps in with I was raised by a single Dad, joined the same station as him…kinda insinuating  
that I’m with Robert because of ‘Daddy Issues’…I guarantee that I don’t do with PRUITT what Sully and I  
get up to, you can bet! I love my Dad the way a Daughter loves her Father, and NO WAY do I wanna  
fuck him...so…”

“She insinuated the same about me and Ripley…that since my own Dad was emotionally unavailable,  
that Lucas is replacing him, being older, mature and established, and a figure of authority. So I’m  
a little peeved with her too.”

Andy, a little hesitantly, asks, “Do you suppose there’s anything to what she said?”

“NO.” Victoria is emphatic in her response. “I’m trying to get pregnant with Lucas. My Dad is sort  
of taken. Do YOU ?

“I’ll tell you what I KNOW …I love Robert in a romantic way.He’s older, but we have an adult  
relationship, which I’ve never imagined with my Pa. I’m in love with him, and he makes me feel  
ENGERGIZED, and ALIVE, and in tune with…LIFE. I want babies with him. So no.” Andy says with a  
finality that can’t be mistaken.

After Eva Vasquez turned them, and their gift of food away, Travis and New Guy Away returned to  
the station, stored the food in the large Beanery cooler, and went their separate ways.

**TRAVMETT**

On his way to meet his girlfriend, Emmett sends a quick text about filling in for an ill colleague,  
and reverses direction-SOUTH SEATTLE…he parks outside of a rather nice condominium complex,  
quickly locating unit 4A. When Travis Montgomery answers his knock, he takes advantage of the other  
man’s momentary surprise to kiss him, aggressively and with as much passion as he can impart. A few  
seconds of resiatnace, then Travis melts into the embrace, slamming the front door and dragging the  
smaller man to his bedroom…neither bothers to strip-he pushes Emmett on his bed, on hands and  
knees…NG’s jeans and undershorts are dragged down and over his knees, and after shucking his own  
pants (he’s ‘commando’ beneath), he bends low, licking between, and under, the Probie’s buttocks…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **LEON HENDRIX** is an OC created by julrenda  
> (LETTERS TO LUCAS, and others)... he's The new Mayor of Seattle, Senator  
> Shonda Rhymes moved on to the newly-vacant Senate seat. He bears a  
> strong resemblance, apparently, to Idris Elba (The Wire, Luther)
> 
> Does anyone want Emmett and Travis to get together?
> 
> CHAPTERS 2+ 2 HAVE BEEN COMBINED-I'LL RE-WRITE CH 3
> 
> -The threesome Sully references occured pre-  
> Victoria and Andy a MMF spice-est which we'll  
> address in a future chapter-
> 
> Our attempt at MM is brief and possibly unsatisfying for some readers  
> ;  
> it's simply that neither I nor the co-authors are very skilled at that genre.


	3. Station 19-Vicley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Durkan prevails on her police and fire depts  
> for solutions to some of the unrest plauging her city.  
> The Ripley's have some private time, and Ryan over-reacts  
> to threats again A, E, and L 19
> 
> SEXUAL CONTENT AND FOUL LANGUAGE

In Mayor Jenny Durkan's office following the weekend, she entertains Deputy Police  
Chief Maliah Lassiter, SFD Chief Lucas Ripley, Sheriff Anthony Johnson, City Manager Marc  
DeVaughn, and appropriate support staff (stenos, etc). "Why are you here instead of your Boss  
Chief Madani?", The Mayor asks, typically blunt and straight to the point.

Deputy Chief Maliah Lassiter answers. "Madame Mayor, Chief Velez is communicating with DHS  
regarding the intended invasion-excuse me-DEPLOYMENT of Special Response Teams-to our  
city. Clearing Capitol Hill Organized Protest zone apparently was not enough for some. It's true that the  
protests have begun ramping up again, though we attest that to what happened in PORTLAND. Tear-gassing  
the 'MOM' shield, the MAYOR...injuries from rubber bullets...it's mobilizing people the way George Floyd did."

"I don't disagree. Can we expect a hightened level of violence, of fires being set?"

"Unknown at this time, Chief Velez has tasked me with meeting the local leaders of BLM this afternoon;  
I'll have a better idea late this afternoon, early evening."

"Please brief the Deputy Mayor at that time. Chief Ripley-your department has all of the resources that  
you require?"

Lucas replies "Frankly, Madame Mayor...I'd request more patrols for Aid Car, Ladders, and Engines-  
'Open The Economy' protesters are still harassing first responders, for some reason that escapes me;  
just two nights ago pistols were brandished at my people aboard an Aid Car (he doesn't mention that his  
WIFE was one of those people) and if they can't arm themselves, a permanent solution to this lawless behavior  
is what we require-before any SFD personnel is eventually injured or killed. Apart from that, small town and  
volunteers fill in as needed. At this time only the increased law enforcement presence is all that's needed at  
present".

"OK, Alright...Sheriff Johnson: I realize that your department is already stretched thin...would you agree  
to State Police assisting with the gaps in staffing? Also, perhaps reach out to the Military Police contingent  
of the National Guard?"

"I could deputize ex-military with clean police records as escorts?" the Sheriff mentions.

"New, creative ideas!" The Mayor gushes. "I LOVE 'EM!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++

The wall of pillows behind them keep Vic from banging her head against the headboard while her  
husband shuttles his rock-hard shaft in and out of her dripping puss. It scrapes deliciously against  
against both 'walls' simultaneously as it pushed tightly up into her, like an oily piston pushing up tightly  
against all walls of a cylinder. His cock-head was quickly followed by eight solid inches of love shaft, his  
inward thrusting finally stopping, when the eye at the tip of his cock rested against the back wall of her  
cavern, and his balls rested against her pussy lips, which stretched tightly around his shaft. Then he spurts,  
A LOT, and she cums with him. Lying in bed after their shower, Wife Ripley wants to ask Husband Ripley a  
question about what went on in his meeting with the Mayor re: protection for the Aid Car, where she's  
currently assigned until further notice.

"I know that you were scared, and I was scared AND furious. I wanted to hunt those Mother-fucking cowards  
down one and by one and...anyway we're working on it. I'm considering having Sully assign you desk duty"-  
"No, NOPE, X-nay, Sorry, Forget it!", she replies lazily. "I'm not doing that, Lucas. If Andy, or Gibson, or, or  
ANYONE doesn't have that luxury, I should'nt either. And you KNOW THAT, CHIEF Ripley! This good pussy is  
going to your brain!"

"I was afraid of that!" He joins her laughter.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sergeant Ray Dillard catches with Ryan Tanner before the before shift briefing. "Ryan...what's this change  
of shift request from 2nd to 1st? It hasn't been that long since you requested this same change, in reverse.  
This is about that asshole "brandishing" at A19 on Saturday-I ain't stupid, Ry-and it's ALSO about that LTee  
at Station 19, hmm? She's GONE, Brother. She married another man. I have made my fair share of mistakes  
with the fairer sex, so listen to me, please: I can sell this with the brass, if you really want it, but don't try  
anymore shift change requests for at least a year, eh? Think about it, and lemme know."

"Copy, Sarge."

++++++++++++++++++++++++


	4. Station 19-Surrera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Chapter 1-Andrea and Robert reconcile, and before they  
> put a 'stamp' on it, Kyle from Poor Wandering One drops by with a request  
> for assistance (job training with SFD).

After Herrera departs Sullivan calls down to Jules Karr in dispatch to hold his calls, and enters his sleeping  
quarters. A few minutes after he lies on his bunk, a voice from the past sounds deep in his mind. He's drowsy,  
and shrugs it off, until he hears the voice again, more clearly this time: _...Bobby...Bobby_ ...is it...could  
it be?...

"Claire"

 _Yes, Baby_ .

"I'm dreaming..."

 _Yes, Honey. That doesn't make what I'm about to tell you any less valid_ .

(Brokenly) "I miss you..."

 _I know. I'm so happy that you and Luke have made up, that you realize that holding him responsible_ .  
_for my dying was wrong. That's good-you need friends like him...I have a bone to pick with you on this_ .  
_OTHER THING; with Andrea._ .

"She-moved on; she's been screwing Gibson..plus the 'regs'

(Kindly) _Who are you talking to, Baby? She's broken off with Gibson, and are you going to let 'regs'_  
_which Lucas has already re-written stop you from being happy? BOBBY-it's ME. Go to her. LIVE. It's Okay,_  
_really. For me_.

"You're sure?" He is not sure himself.

 _Call her up here, make it right. Go on._ .

"I will always love you, Bear."

 _I know. I love you too, always. WE didn't have the time that we should have; be happy with Andrea._ .  
_You almost fucked it up once. Make it right. Go on_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down in the barn, Jack Gibson locates Andy in a corner away from everyone. "How ya doin'? Wanna work out after shift-  
or DURING?" His grin, usually infectious, doesn't have that effect this time.

"Hmmm-Jack-I told you already. That's just a band-aid for a gaping chest wound. There's only one cure for what ails  
me. I'm sorry."

"So you and him are back together?" She shrugs. "So why can't we keep helping each other out?"

"For all of the same reasons. Even if Sullivan and I are over-"

" _HERRERA! A word please._ ".

Andy smiles apologetically, tries to joke: "My Dad used to do that, remember? Bellow into the barn, summoning.  
Gotta go."

Jack says, "Andy..." But she's gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in", he says when pokes her head around the corner of his open door.

"Open or closed, Sir?" She means the door.

"Closed; take a seat, please." After she does, he comes around the desk and sits on the edge.

"I apologize. You came to me, needing to talk, to explain and I shut you down. I admit I did it in part because of  
the way you closed the door in my face that night. I saw Gibson in there, and I-that was like a knife in my guts.  
And so like a kid I decided to lash out, get back at you. I apologize and I'd like to hear what you were going to say."

"OK...I apologize to YOU. I was caught up in grief about Ryan, and the news that my Dad is dying-too caught up to  
realize that promoting me would be the worst thing for me at the time. You and my dad saw that. After you and I-ended,  
I was NUMB, shattered...I needed to FEEL, and I grabbed onto the most familiar. And its not a bad thing that I did: doing  
that opened my eyes to what I really need-YOU...YOU ARE MY SAFE PLACE, MY SAFEST PLACE, and I can't tell you why that  
is, I just KNOW IT, and I know that unless you kiss me now, RIGHT NOW, then..."

When he steps forward, she stands up. and they clutch at one another, lips melding together like melting plastic. A minute  
later, they come up for air, and her eyes cut side-ways to the slightly-cracked door leading to his bunk room. He nods 'yes'  
but just then a knock on his door breaks the mood. "One minute", he calls and they hurriedly straighten their uniforms before  
he summons the visitor inside. 'KYLE!", they both cry delightedly, when the Vet they'd assisted at the military surplus store steps  
inside. Hugs and handshakes follow, and the three take seats before Kyle McIntosh explains the treason for his visit: Sullivan  
had stayed in touch with him, and offered whatever assistance he might. "I can't get a job, Eltee...I sit at home, bored and popping  
beer bottle caps...sooner or later, I'm gonna get in trouble again. Is there a training program with SFD, SOMETHING?"

Sullivan tells him to 'hold one' (wait a minute) while he dials a number. After a brief discussion, he hangs up and says to Kyle:  
"Be at HQ on Friday, 0700hrs. Fire inspection training. Trim your beard down, haircut; you're in."

Kyle's face falls; he doesn't have the cash for any of these things. Picking up on it Andy says, "Let's go shopping tomorrow, Gents!  
We need to update your wardrobe, My Love, and my friend Nakia can trim you up nice and neat. SFD discount, plus Veteran's 40%  
off-you might get out of there with just a few dollars tip, Kyle!"

"Stay for lunch Kyle. We do a decent spread here."

Kyle tries to hide how overcome he is by how out of their way his new friends are willing to go. "T-Thanks, Man; Andy.  
Maybe I can turn it around now."

In the beanery, Sullivan announces, "EVERYONE: we have another Marine gracing our table-Kyle saw combat in some of the  
same areas that I did over there." A-Shift, particularly Cutler and Finch (both 2nd Battalion Marines), greet him warmly, with  
plenty of expressions of gratitude for his sacrifice. Robert makes a mental note to speak with Luke about 'greasing' Kyle  
into the Fire Inspection class.


	5. Station 19/Blindspot/Rosewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins with the city, state, and federal response to the home-  
> grown terrorist threat to the state and its citizens (Station 19)...the FBI  
> has been called in, and Edgar Reade and hi CIRG Team are in place to  
> assist in repelling this threat. (Blindspot).
> 
> From there its EAST MIAMI, and super-couple Annakise and Rosie...enjoy!

**CITY HALL**  
**STATION 19**

Mayor Durkin announces that Federal Agencies have been requested to quell some of the violence agitating their city, as right-wing  
terrorists are at the heart of the destruction of property and violence. Acting Police Chief Velez reports: "There is clear evidence, Madame  
Mayor, that members of the following groups have infiltrated the social justice protesters; the others **Proud Boys** ,  
**Boogaloo Boys, Washington State Militia, and the Oath Keepers** have been identified by the FBI and are believed to  
be just some of the violent and very dangerous characters who have 'mixed-in' with the SJ people. Those groups I mentioned are verified to  
have plans to overthrow the legitimate 'DEMOCRAT' city and state governments using violence; the dog-whistle from the White House has  
exacerbated an already volatile situation. As you instructed me, I am meeting the Assistant Director of the FBI this afternoon to coordinate  
the city, state, and federal task force, which has already been named Operation Bedlam. The US Marshals have agreed to deputized civilian  
members of our city agencies with military or law enforcement experience to buttress SPD, Sheriffs, and Washington State Police.  
With your approval, I'll adjust the schedule as to how often I provide your office updates, depending on how the feds want to address the  
issue."

"Thank you, Chief...by the way: your appointment from Acting to Appointed Chief of the SPD soon, as I'm told that Mr. Dixon (her lips curl  
and everyone in the room make gagging noises or mutter obscenities under their breath) is very close to signing the agreement we made  
him to minimize his jail time. We'll be free of him soon. Chief Ripley, please provide Chief Velez the names of any of your staff with military  
or law enforcement experience. I believe that YOU are ex-Army?"

Ripley answered "That's correct, Madame Mayor. From memory, I can provide Chief Velez a partial list of SFD staff who fit your criteria:  
myself, Battalion Chief Sullivan, from the 19 firefighters Martin Cutter, Rigo Vasquez, and Steve Campos from B shift; Jonnie Mae Jones  
from C shift, and Ja'Quan Davis from D shift. From 23...LT Davis Kellogg-D shift...from 42 CPT Mariel Sotomayor...and from the 88  
firefighter Marcos Villa." Then he added " Of course I'll provide a more comprehensive list to yourself, Chief Velez, and as appropriate to  
task force members, Madame Mayor."

"Good enough, Thank you. I have authorized the use of 40 auxiliary police; I'm awaiting a response from our legal team as to whether  
arming the auxiliary officers is possible. Also, I spoke with Governor Inslee this morning; he's in great spirits for a man targeted by  
WSM and these other morons in that ridiculous plot to kidnap him. I'D be hysterical!"

**FBI OFFICE, SEATTLE WA**  
**BLINDSPOT**

The SAC of the Seattle office is waiting for Edgar Reade and his team and steps forward to greet them: "Welcome, Assistant Director.  
I'm Rafael Conde Would to rather get settled, or get right into it?"

"Good to meet you Agent Conde. If you'll show us where we'll be operating from, our IT team and get set-up before we hit our  
hotel. Rich and Afreen nod to each other when they see the spacious work stations they've been assigned; the Wellers speak quietly  
in a corner, while Zapata phones Reade's mother to check on their infant son. Reade and Conde commiserate about the Seahawks  
(Seattle's Super Bowl Champions in 2013); Patterson remained at the New York office from which the Critical Incident Group is based  
(she supervises all IT specialists involved in the task force-meaning ALL: city, state and federal). Afreen runs the IT response in the  
field.

**EAST MIAMI PD, ONE POLICE PLAZA**  
**ROSEWOOD**

"I wonder if it's safe for Kat to visit Bam, things being the way they are... **ROSIE**!"

Dr. Beaumont Rosewood Jr, pathologist extraordinaire, leaps to his feet, fists raised ( **HUH!?...:WHAT!!?** ; his infant  
son, sleeping on his chest tumbles out of his baby blanket with a surprised squawk and nearly crashes to the floor were it not for Rosie's  
cat-quick reflexes. As Marco Rodrigo bawls ( _'huuuuh; wah-wahwah!'_ -'Okay, Si, Si, Si...uyuyuy...') he speaks to his wife in  
a low tone, asking "What The FUCK, Villa! That was a near-miss catastrophe!"

Annalise apologizes profusely and offers to take the baby but Rosie has already quieted him. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I'm kinda worried about  
Kat coming to Florida. Just in the last 30 days we've arrested 22 assholes with far-right or Nazi affiliations-EIGHT of them were brought in  
for harassing or attacking Latinos...that kind of worries me."

"It's a valid concern, Mi'ja" Rosie soothed. "Except that you're ARMED, and so am I. JuJu's security is top-shelf. And I haven't mentioned the  
Lakers or the Heat. OR East Miami PD, Bayshores...

"OK, OK-YA Hombre! I'll relax. Anyway, Kat is at the hotel; I told her we don't mind her staying here, and then it hit me: she wants some  
alone time with Bam..."

Rosie jokes "I'm not sure I buy that story Bam's Mom tells about how he got his nickname: the Flinstones was his favorite show and he  
used to mimic 'Bam Bam'?...I'll bet that his female admirers assigned that name to him...that's a BIG BROTHER, I can hear it now: 'BAM!  
BAM! BAM!'-that's the HEADBOARD banging against the wall, in case you didn't catch it, Mrs. Rosewood."


	6. Station 19-Marina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very tired and wanted to post something, and this quick  
> 'drabble' is what I came up with...really short but I hope SWEET!  
> We added to this chapter -only a short (paragraph) which we really hope you'll like

"Che cosa c'è che non va carrisimo?" Carina asks Maya who is clearly upset about something.

"It's fine. It's nothing", her lover answers.

"It is something, and I would like for you to tell me what?"

"It-it's the way my father screamed at you outside the station this morning...now TWO Bishops have treated you

with disrespect."

"It really is _FINE_ Baby. I promise to you...promise you?"...

Giggling, Maya said "The second."

"...Right! I promise you that your Mother, and Mason's acceptance is all I seek. If your Papa comes around someday, great!

I won't buy stocks market based on that hope."

Pecking her playfully, Maya says "You are _so_ _cute_! And it's stock market, no 's'!"

"But they are _stocks_ , non?"

"Well...YES, but"...

"No buts! I am correct and English is stupid!" And she avails herself of some available side-boob, urging her girlriend

down among the rumpled sheets again...

\---UPDATED 01/28/2021---

She revels in Maya's kisses, IN HER TENDER CARESSES...the blonde Firefighter's inventiveness, her willingness to learn from Carina's research-  
does wonders for their lovemaking...and that is what is: it's no longer just SEX; the Italian woman is almost certain that she is in love for the  
first time in her life. And her heart is GLAD-she overheard Maya whispering into her mobile (during a call with her 'bestie' Andy Herrera:  
' _I think I love Hot Italian Doctor'; I think that I do...I'm kinda scared, though'.._.

Carina doesn't wonder so much anymore if she and Maya will last. She's more hopeful than ever-MORE SURE..


End file.
